


Campfire Confession

by ciniminiroll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonfires, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No Conflict, party in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciniminiroll/pseuds/ciniminiroll
Summary: After his astronomy lecture, Stiles had overheard a group of girls talking about the upcoming party. The small group had been pretty excited, gushing about how The Were’s (the most popular campus band) were going to be headlining, with a couple of the actually good DJs on campus providing the rest of the musical entertainment for the evening. According to the girls, it was supposed to be one of the better parties to be hosted at the lake. The final nail in the coffin for Stiles was Derek talking about going with two of his friends in Morde Center the next morning. When Stiles overheard that, it was pretty much set in stone that he was going. Parties in the middle of the woods by a lake were not Stiles’ usual scene, but this one suddenly had potential.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Campfire Confession

8:30

*beep*

“Look alive sunshine. One-o-nine in the sky but the pigs won’t quit. You’re here with me…”

A groan sounded from the other side of the room. “Stile…do you have to play that every morning?” Scott all but gargled out from the other side of the room.

Stile just shifted his weight in bed and groaned back in response.

“Anti-mater for the master plan. Louder than God’s revolver and twice as shiny. This one’s for all of you…”

“Stile!” Scott yelled, sounding a little more coherent this time. “Get up and turn it off.”

Stiles rolled over this time. He flicked open one eye, locking it on Scott pretty quickly. He peeled open his other eye then slowly blinked a few times. With a sharp intake of air, Stiles sat up dramatically at the waist. He let out the air in a slow sigh with an exaggerated eye roll.

“You don’t appreciate good music bro.” Stiles said looking over at Scott. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and started towards his desk.

Scott rolled over to face his wall with a shrug. “Whatever you say man. I don’t even know why you wake up this early when you’re first class isn’t until 12.”

Stile clicked his alarm off. He stayed quiet.

“Oh, that’s right,” Scott said smugly. “You like to creep on Derek.” Scott rolled over, laughing. Scott’s, now exposed, face was met with a pillow.

“No,” Stiles sputtered out insolently.

“Mmhm…” Scott chuckled again. “That’s why you sit in the common area at Morde center drinking the same coffee for two hours and ‘people watch’.” Scott stuck his hand out from under his cover and gave Stiles air quotes with just one hand.

Stiles paused a moment before spitting out, “Shut up!” as he pulled his clothes under his arm. Stiles grabbed his towel and shoved his feet in his sandals. He huffed as he opened their dorm’s door and flicked out the deadbolt. He let the door slam on the blot and made his way to the shower. He could hear Scott laughing from the closed room behind him as he went.

\---------

Stiles got to the Mordecai Student Center around 9:20 and set up at his usual table. He pulled the small pile of books out of his bag. A pen, highlighter, and notebook followed. The girl working the small coffee counter off to the side of the common area sing-songed his name from where she leaned across the counter. Stiles went over and took his coffee, ignoring the knowing look the girl had.

“Thanks, Trace.” He said turning back to his table.

“Anything for my regular.” Tracy said with a smirk. The two of them had become pretty well acquainted over the past semester. She teased Stiles occasionally about his slight stalker tendencies and Stiles acted like he had no idea why she’d make those jokes. He is just really productive at this time of day on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And so the day continued how it usually did.

Stiles got to work. His time spent at the student center wasn’t all for the purpose of getting to see Derek. It really wasn’t. Stile did typically get a good chunk of his homework done while he was there. Stiles would set out all of the readings he needed to do in a haphazard spray around the medium-sized table that normally sat four comfortably. From there he’d work his way through them. He’d get his notes done and usually some of his online assignments done as well. The obvious perk was that Derek was also there.

Derek Hale was the kind of guy that Stiles could never muster up the courage to talk to outside of classes and projects. He had an intimidating aura. He was attractive and confident, and that was tangible to Stiles. He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with the guy often, but when he did it was like electricity. You know, the kind of eye contact that makes you feel like you just caught your toe on the sidewalk. So, you end up tripping over your own feet, stumbling as you try to catch yourself, and then skip a few awkward steps trying to recover your balance, only to be left standing there for a moment in shock/embarrassment.

In that sense, Stiles had always found something about Derek _attractive_ …literally. Sure, he was hot, but this went beyond that. Stiles tried to convince himself of this fact because, gods, he couldn’t be _that_ horny and desperate of a guy. It had to mean something that he felt like he was drifting through time while it simultaneously stopped whenever he shared a minute of eye contact with this guy.

Stiles had taken a class with him his first year in college. That fateful semester, two years ago now, had been the best and worst time of Stiles' life. He had learned a lot and the professor who taught the class was great. There was the added benefit of this class being the first time he’d laid eyes on Derek Hale; the second-year basketball player. Stiles had done really well that semester with keeping his dorky ass clear of any embarrassing face to face interactions with said subject of his unrequited infatuation…That is, until there came the final which was a pair project. He was paired with Derek and the rest can be inferred. Stiles had no escape and no one to lean on to cut the tension he felt. After how awkward Stiles had been he found it incredibly surprising that Derek still acknowledges him.

So, there Stiles sat, immersed in his reading on the implications of high murder rates on education when he heard Derek approaching. It’s not creepy that he recognized the exact register that the other spoke in. ‘Not at all,’ Stiles told himself as his eyes flicked up to scan the area above his laptop’s screen. He found Derek approaching the coffee shop with a soft smile towards the barista. Stiles watched him order and then turn his attention to his phone. He heard a small chuckle coming from Tracy, who met him with a mischievous smirk when Stiles looked her way. Stiles rolled his eyes and looked back down at his reading, but he glanced up every few seconds or so to look Derek’s way.

Too quick for Stiles’ zoned out state, Derek’s coffee was done, and he was turning to find a table. Their eyes met and Stiles felt hot lightning shoot down his spine as he locked eyes with the fluorite green eyes of the other. Derek nodded a hello with a small smile and Stiles was sure his heart stopped for a second. Derek wasn’t known for being the friendliest person. The guy had a case of RBF, but he certainly wasn’t a dick. So, when he did smile or laugh, Stiles (and most every other person) found themselves awestruck.

Stiles awkwardly nodded back, looking quickly back down at his screen with a weird chirp. He cursed himself under his breath. Derek chuckled and shook his head at Stiles’ quirks, endeared. He headed to an empty table a few over from where Stiles was and started working on his own assignments. The two worked in silent awareness of each other’s presence for the next hour or so before there was a hollow thud that came from Stiles’ table. Stiles had dropped one of the largest books he had in his possession while trying to pack all of his materials back in his bag. Stiles let out a grunt of frustration and sighed as he bent over to pick up the book. After adding the rogue brick of text to the stack now in his hands, Stiles grabbed his coffee (the third he’s had this morning) and made his way to his first class.

“Smooth Stiles…Real smooth.” Tracy joked as Stile retreated. He made a face a grunted a retort. Stiles scolded himself as he slinked away, embarrassment growing more apparent on his face.

\---------

One perk of going to a college that was next to a rather large campground and park was that there was always a good hang out spot available. There was a decently sized lake (maybe a mile wide) with a clearing located in the middle of the grounds. That all was surrounded by a thickly wooded area that was as beautiful as it was long. Frequently, there were gatherings held in the clearing. It was perfect. Most of the sound and music made wouldn’t bother those who were camping, and the other campgrounds were several miles away. The clearing allowed enough room for several forms of entertainment. The college’s students took full advantage of this space whenever they could, and this weekend was going to be one such time.

After his astronomy lecture, Stiles had overheard a group of girls talking about the upcoming party. The small group had been pretty excited, gushing about how The Were’s (the most popular campus band) were going to be headlining, with a couple of the actually good DJs on campus providing the rest of the musical entertainment for the evening. According to the girls, it was supposed to be one of the better parties to be hosted at the lake. The final nail in the coffin for Stiles was Derek talking about going with two of his friends in Morde Center the next morning. When Stiles overheard that, it was pretty much set in stone that he was going.

Parties in the middle of the woods by a lake were not Stiles’ usual scene, but this one suddenly had potential. Scott and Kira were both excited and took very little convincing. With some help from Allison, Isaac was on board, which meant Erica and Boyd were also coming. Come Friday, the whole gang was ready and clad in their best ‘festival’ gear. Stiles wore his usual flannel and jeans, but, thanks to Allison and Erica, he looked a little more “spicey”. They had squeezed Stiles into a pair of skinny jeans that made his legs and butt look way better than what Stiles felt he had. Erica had assured him that he did, in fact, “have a killer ass” and that he “should show it off more.” The flannel was tied high on his waist with a thin white t-shirt that hung on his frame in a way that was subtly attractive. It was a simple look, but the way it was all positioned accentuated his figure in all the right ways. Erica and Allison had been very happy with themselves when they had taken a step back to admire their handiwork. The last touch was a bit of hair gel and Stiles’ Chucks.

When the group got to the clearing, they were met with what looked like a small-scale music festival. There was a stage set up in the left corner. In the opposite corner, there were three bonfires, which ranged in sizes. The largest sat about 30 people around it comfortably while the smallest sat maybe six. The “bar”—aka a mass of tables with beer and assorted bottled coolers laid strewn amongst various bags of snacks, with two large kegs at set up on either end—was located on the edge of the grass and sand/gravel that led to the small lake’s edge. There were a surprisingly large amount of twinkle lights set up along the perimeter and throughout the tented area at the front. Overall, the camp looked great and the party was already shaping up to be a good time. The group paid their covers and Stiles wondered fleetingly how the group who organized this pulled off the whole setup, but he was quickly brought back to the present as Scott gently smacked his arm and gestured towards the bar area, asking if he wanted to get drinks with the rest of them.

After all of them had drinks in hand, they made their way over to the stage. The first DJ was just finishing up their set when they wandered over. In the break between them and the next DJ, Stiles downed three solo cups’ worth of beer and was starting to feel their buzz when the next DJ started their set. Stiles danced with Allison and Erica, the girls sandwiching him between the two of them. All three were laughing more than actually grinding. Stiles started to wonder if Erica and Boyd had pre-gamed, because both were in better moods than he was used to seeing them in. The usually quiet couple was not being afraid of very public displays of affection. By the time The Were’s had finished their set Stiles’ buzz was starting to wear off and he found himself in that perfect in-between giddy mood that was perfect for dancing, which was too bad for those that stood close to him (limbs…lots of limbs).

\---------

The sun was long forgotten, having sunk behind the tree line a few hours before. It had been a great time so far. The only real ‘problem’ arose when Stiles noticed that the one guy he wanted to be there was in fact… _there_. How he had missed his presence up to this point was baffling to Stiles seeing as he had a knack for sensing him. Derek was currently sat around the larger bonfire with his friends. Erica and Boyd had made their way over to the same bonfire a little before he had, so he used them as an excuse to chance quick looks over at him. Erica saw through Stiles’ tactic pretty much immediately, which was evident by the smirk that was ever-present on her lips whenever Stiles would actually look over to her instead of his true target. Boyd was oblivious. Derek Hale, on the other hand, at that moment was no longer oblivious to Stiles’ glances. The two locked eyes on what felt like the 100th look Stiles had shot towards the man.

In that instant, Stiles knew he was in trouble. A good kind of trouble, but trouble, nonetheless. It was electrifying when their eyes clicked together. Their eyes were locked in that stare until Stiles felt a light shove to his shoulder that forced him to break eye contact. Stiles’ attention flit to the point of contact between him and Scott before going right back to where it was before, chasing the eye contact with precision, only to find that Derek was no longer looking his way.

“Dude…” Scott said, adding another little nudge. “You’re totally zoning out.” Stiles tried to shake off the slight disappointment at the realization that he just shared a mind-altering moment with the guy he’d been crushing on for 2 years, and, to those on the outside, it was nothing more than him “zoning out”.

“Yeah…” Stiles added a noncommittal shrug. “Must be the buzz,” he added as some kind of explanation.

“Well, anyway, I was saying that Kira and I are planning on heading over to the lake for a bit. You wanna join us?” Scott asked.

“I think I might just stay around here.” Stiles said with a shrug. “The fires are really going so I’ll probably go sit by one and chill for a bit.” Stiles shifted his gaze between the three fire pits that lay scattered in the clearing. The main two had so many people surrounding them the two groups had merged at their edges. But, that third smaller fire had died down a bit more.

Scott and Kira parted from Stiles with a wave and headed off towards the water, hands linked and Kira giggling at something Scott had said on the way. The two were cute, and Stiles watched them for a moment with a content smile pulling at his lips. He sighed, wishing he could have that with someone…maybe even Derek, he thought. Stiles scoffed at the thought. A chuckle bubbled up and he shook his head to clear the thought as we walked over to the bar and grabbed one of the few bottles left before he made his way over to the little bonfire.

Warmth rolled off of it with the slight breeze that blew through the campgrounds. It was enough to keep Stiles comfortable despite the temperature drop that came with the evening. Stiles slipped his flannel off his shoulders and returned it to his waist before settling down on the half of a tree trunk that served as seating. Stiles crossed his feet at his ankles and laid them in front of himself, throwing his head back to look at the stars. His eyes lulled shut for a moment as he just breathed in the fresh air and the smell of a fire. He let himself drift and just listen to the music. It had switched to a mixture of alternative and lo-fi music, which was playing from a playlist rather than having an actual DJ. Stiles had figured they were taking a break before rotating again.

Stiles had zoned out pretty hard because when he heard a shuffling noise next to him and the log moved, indicating another person’s presence, Stile legit jumped. His back tensing and his arms flailing slightly while his head snapped forward and towards the new person. He froze with his drink in hand and both arms stretched awkwardly in front of his body for balance. He was met with a half-settled Derek, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a creeping smirk. He sat the rest of the way down and chuckled.

“You okay there?” He asked with clear amusement dripping from his words. Derek was looking at the fire despite his question being directed at Stiles. His gaze shifted to the other when he got no response. The two locked eyes again and a shiver ran down Stiles’ back.

“Excuse me?” Was all Stiles could think so say. He spoke it in a kind of squeak that made him sound thoroughly unsure of himself.

“You jumped pretty bad.” Derek followed with, “Am I that scary?”

“I mean…no.” Stiles answered, still sounding just as unsure.

“That makes me feel better.” Derek chuckled. “Thanks,” he said looking back to the fire.

Stile took a moment to settle back into his skin before he chanced a look at the side of Derek’s face. Derek turned and their eyes met again. This time, Stiles wasn’t as unsettled by it. The contact not making him squirm like it usually did.

“Hi,” Stiles offered.

“Hi.” Derek turned his upper body to face Stiles as he spoke.

“I’m Stiles… in case you forgot.” He took a pull from his drink awkwardly, needing to have something to do with his hands. Derek laughed.

“I remember.” He said sounding confident. Derek looked Stiles over quickly, not even trying to hide his appraisal. This made Stiles scoff. Derek shot him a questioning look.

“See something you like?” Stiles said without thinking, a sarcastic chuckle following his question.

Derek paused a moment.

“…and if I say yes?” Derek countered.

Stiles’ mind stalled. You could hear the cogs jamming and struggling to get moving back at full speed. All he could manage was a breathy, “Uhm…” which had Derek chuckling again. There was a dominant smirk that Derek wore that showed he was enjoying how Stiles got flustered way too much for Stiles’ comfort.

“I actually see a lot that I’ve liked,” Derek threw out again, and Stiles laughed. He actually laughed in Derek’s face.

“First of all, from me? I doubt that. Second, does that line usually work for you?” He continued to laugh through his words.

Derek raised his eyebrow at Stiles and Stiles tapered off awkwardly, the subtle use of past tense in Derek’s words finally registering. Stiles looked back at Derek with a half-smile. The look on Derek’s face was serious, so now Stiles definitely wanted to hear the answer.

“Well, seeing as it’s my first time using it, I’ll say no. That line doesn’t usually work.” Derek retorted. He smiled when Stiles started to laugh back. “And as for the second point, you should give yourself more credit.” Derek finished.

Stiles settled into a comfortable smile. He looked down at the bottle in his hands for a moment before taking a sip, then looked back up.

“Thanks?” He said sounding not confident at all. Derek just stared at him. Stiles started to squirm a little. “What?” he asked barely above a whisper. The corner of Derek’s mouth pulled up.

“I already said.” Derek chuckled. “I like what I see.”

“I never took you to be the cheesy type.” Stiles laughed.

“What type _did_ you take me for?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles paused. “Mister tall and dark, I play basketball but also wear leather jackets all the time…I don’t know…I guess just not as the soft and flirty type.” Derek’s eyebrows shot up his forehead at that.

“Soft and flirty?” He scoffed.

“Are you _not_ flirting? Is that _not_ what’s happening here?” Stiles countered, this time turning his chest and swinging his foot sort of gracefully around the log so he was fully facing Derek.

Derek took a long pull from his beer bottle. He swallowed, pursing his lips as he did so, raising an eyebrow and fixing Stiles with a challenging look. He swung his leg around the log, mirroring Stiles’ previous motion, and he looked him dead in the eye. And there it was again. That kind of eye contact that froze your body but set your core aflame. Stiles blinked, breaking eye contact for a fraction of a second to look down at his hands, his bottle, and then back up to Derek’s eyes. They sat like that for a minute, both comfortably uncomfortable with their skin prickling.

“So,” Derek said. His tongue ran across his bottom lip absentmindedly, but Stiles followed the motion with his full attention as if it was his job. This made the corner of Derek’s mouth pull up into another smirk. Stile huffed out an awkward laugh.

“So,” he mirrored. The two continued to look at each other, soft, flirty smirks now on both of their lips. “Does that mean that you’ve been watching me too?” Stiles ventures, his smirk growing slightly.

“That implies that you’ve been watching me.” Derek says, his upper body naturally angling forward as he leaned, his elbows landing on his raised knees in front of him.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Stiles leaned forward, mimicking Derek’s posture, with his voice dropping to above a whisper again.

Derek took a slow breath in, let his eyes fall shut, and opened them slowly. His green eyes lock with Stiles’ brown ones in an intense, but not intimidatingly so, stare. He opened his mouth slightly, distracting Stiles momentarily, before jutting his tongue out to wet his lips as he exhaled. Stiles followed every action. Derek smirked and Stiles’ eye flit back up to meet Derek’s again.

“Yes,” Derek finally answered, and that small word made Stiles soft all over. He smiled softly as his breath caught in his throat. Never in his wildest dream (that’s not entirely true, Stiles had dreamed several times about Derek but regardless…) did Stiles think that he’d be sat with Derek, next to a fire, and flirting with him. Stiles cleared his throat and looked to the fire as a distraction, so he didn’t become too overwhelmed. It had gone down to just burning logs with their bright red cracks glowing through the obscured surface, looking like veins.

“We should grab some more firewood if we’d like to continue staring at each other like this.” Stiles joked, chuckling as he looked back to Derek’s face, just now realizing how little light the fire was actually providing.

“I guess you’re right,” Derek chuckled. He made to get up first, embedding his glass bottle in the sand and resting the weight against the log they were sat on. He rose to his feet and held out his hand to Stiles. Stiles looked at his hand for a moment before taking it in his own and letting the other help him to his feet. Both of them stood there, feet spread on either side of the log. Stiles looked away when he became painfully aware that his own hand was still in Derek’s; that neither of them had moved to let go. This was starting to feel like a cheesy romantic movie and Stiles’ body went into “nope! Fuck this” overdrive.

Stiles pulled his hand free with a shy chuckle and turned towards the woods. He trudged the few steps out of the sandy area a bit clumsily but was fine by the time her reached the edge of the grass. He made his way to the premade pile of firewood and grabbed a couple of logs off the top. Derek followed his lead, keeping a step or two behind Stiles. After the two had built the fire back up to a moderately sized flame, Stiles let out a sigh, crossed his legs under him with his legs on the log again, and faced Derek.

“So, if my initial impression was wrong, tell me how you really are,” Stiles requested with a small, determined huff. “That one class project didn’t really give me much to go off I guess.”

Derek, following in Stiles' position, asked, “Like what?”

“I don’t know. Anything you feel like.” Stiles said with a coy smile, his eyes angled towards his feet before they flicked up to meet Derek’s.

Derek just looked back at Stiles with an endeared half-smile. “Uh…” He stalled, trying to think. “I am the middle kid of three. I have two sisters. When people think of me they usually think of my basketball stats…my reputation…or my mother.” Derek paused a moment, not really knowing where else to go from there.

“And what exactly is your reputation, Mr. Hale?” Stiles joked. Derek laughed, tilting his head back a notch.

“I guess I don’t really know. Why don’t you tell me, Mr. Stilinski?” Derek countered.

Stiles hummed, pretending to think about his answer. “You’re the campus’ wild child.” He laughed. “You drive a nice sports car, have the face and body of a heartbreaker, you’re on the athletic excellence list for grades, and you get up to shit that most people frown upon…”

Derek smirked. “Most people…like your dad.”

Stiles nodded his head with a playfully disgruntled look on his face. “Mmhm, like my dad…I guess.” He shrugged. “You’re tall, dark, and handsome,” Stile finished with.

Derek’s eyebrow raised. “I am?” He asked, fake humility present on his face.

“Don’t play games with me Derek.” Stiles warned.

Derek just laughed. “I’d like to see you actually try to follow through on a threat.” Derek offered in response.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles all but squeaked out. He reached out and gave Derek a nudge to his upper arm with his fist. It wasn’t quite a punch, but it looked like it was meant to be. Truth be told, Stiles did it as a reflex but chickened out before actually connecting with Derek’s arm. Derek’s eye flicked to where Stiles “hit” him, then back up to lock with Stiles’. He just pointed at the spot with raised eyebrows.

“Need I say more?” Derek chuckled while Stiles hid his face in his hands.

The night continued like that for another couple of hours, with their conversation flitting from more serious topics to them lightly teasing and flirting with each other. It was around 3:30 when the party started to wrap up. Stiles and Derek didn’t notice, both too engrossed in their own reality to pay any attention to their surroundings. It wasn’t until Scott, Boyd, a rather sleepy-looking Kira, and a tipsy looking Erica and Allison came sauntering up that Stiles remembered that he had, in fact, come to this party as part of a group.

“Stiles, you comin’ with us?” Scott asked. “Isaac’s getting the car for Allison and bringing it up to ours.” Stiles’ face visibly fell a notch as he realized that this meant an end to his time with Derek.

“Oh…” Stiles held out the word trying desperately to come up with an excuse for why he had to stay here; anything that allowed him to continue being with Derek. The two had connected so much in the past few hours that he hated the thought of letting that all be for not.

Derek cleared his throat. “We were actually talking about heading out to the diner.” Derek pulled out of nowhere. Stiles’ head whipped around to face Derek with a quizzical look. Derek gave him a quick look that said, ‘go with it.’ As if in a movie, Stiles’ eyes went wide with realization, and he turned back to Scott nodding.

“Yeah, we were gonna go get a bite to eat.” Stiles followed up with a look to Scott that let him know the rest of the group was _not_ invited. Erica cackled while Allison giggled. Scott shrugged, satisfied that he had checked with his friend rather than assuming he’d be leaving without Stiles. Scott took that as his cue to say goodbye and goodnight, before leading the group away from the two.

Derek and Stiles shared a tense breath while Stiles’ friends were still in earshot. Once they were gone, the two looked at each other, smiled, then broke out into the laughter of two people who certainly hadn’t gotten away with anything, but who wouldn’t have to face that until tomorrow.

\---------

The two had, in fact, not lied. They did go out to eat, where they had spent about an hour talking. Their flirting had picked up in intensity and Stiles had felt more confident, which resulted in him reaching his foot over, intending to run it up Derek’s calf in a seductive manner while he asked if they were gonna head out soon. But, in true Stiles fashion, he ended up missing and knocking his ankle into the lip under Derek’s booth, resulting in a loud clang, Stile falling forward with a squeak, and Derek all but losing it in the quiet diner. The two did manage to recover from Stiles’ misfortune with coordination and that is how they found each other pressed close together in the elevator of Derek’s off-campus apartment.

Derek pressed his hands rhythmically into the warm, soft skin of Stiles’ waist. Stiles had his arms wrapped around Derek’s neck, one hand working its way into Derek’s hair while the other matched Derek’s pace, pressing into the clothed skin of the other’s shoulder. Derek’s tongue passed smoothly between Stiles’ parted lips. Their pace was needy but slow. Stiles brought his hands down Derek’s chest with a satisfied hum.

They parted for a breath of air, both taking in greedy huffs, but neither willing to pull away more than a few centimeters. A smirk crept its way onto Derek’s lips, which Stiles caught through lidded eyes.

“And what exactly are you smirking for, Mister?” Stiles asked, looking up through his lashes. Derek swallowed clearly.

“Can’t I just be satisfied?” Derek countered. Stiles shook his head with a roll of his eyes, his glance flitting to Derek’s lips before going back up to meet Derek’s. Derek took the hint and leaned back in to press his lips firmly to Stiles’.

By the time the elevator dinged, and Derek was leading Stiles by the hand to his apartment, Stiles was letting out small impatient noises. In any other circumstance, Stile would have been mortified. In this particular one, though, it was guaranteed that Derek was _fucking_ Stiles tonight, which that thought only made the noises come out more impatiently. Derek cooed at him while he unlocked the door. Derek pulled Stiles in and kicked the door shut behind him before pulling Stiles by the belt loops in to continue kissing. This time, Derek did not keep his hands PG-14. Stiles’ hands landed on Derek’s shoulders for support as Derek let his rake up and down Stiles’ sides and back.

Stiles moaned as Derek’s nails passed over the small of his back. He pressed forward, the sensation feeling so good but almost a bit too much at the same time. Derek grunted lowly, their hips colliding and bringing friction to the one place they had been strategically avoiding until now. Derek pressed his hips forward to meet Stiles’ and the breath caught in Stiles’ throat, resulting in a cut off mewl. Derek smirked into the kiss and Stiles felt his neck and chest start to blush and get hot. Stiles leaned back, Derek following after his lips. Then it was Stiles’ turn to smirk at Derek’s own impatience. Stiles smoothly discarded his shirt. It fell to the floor before Stiles slipped his fingers below the hem of Derek’s shirt and pushing up until he was doing the same.

The two pressed back together tightly, reveling in the newfound closeness of having their bare chests flush together. They kissed a bit more, both starting to moan and rock softly to a rhythm neither knew but just _felt_ before Stiles let out a giggle and pulled back a fraction of an inch. Derek raised one eyebrow and gave him a quizzical look. Stiles just shook his head before holding up his pointer finger then moved to untie his flannel, which was still wrapped tightly around his hips, with another giggle.

“I think this will make it a little easier,” Stiles chuckled. Derek, having found that entirely too endearing for the mood of the moment, surged forward again, this time with a different intensity. He started walking Stiles backward. Stiles (inevitably) tripped on his own foot and stubbled. Derek caught the other, one hand just under the curve of his ass. Stiles let out a /yip/ before a small moan slipped past his lips. Derek took advantage of this new hand position to slide his hand a little further down and hoisted Stiles’ leg up to Derek’s waist. Before Stiles could lose his balance too much, Derek had his other leg up and looped around his other side, both of his hands now firmly planted under Stiles’ thighs, which he gave a good squeeze before starting the walk again.

Stiles clung onto Derek’s shoulders a little embarrassingly. He was both afraid of landing on his ass and incredibly wooed by Derek’s display of strength. Stiles, deciding to be cheeky, rocked his hips down, rubbing both of their crotches together. It was Derek whose breath got caught this time and his pace faltered for half a second. Stiles sighed and did it again, only to be met with a firm smack to his left ass cheek. Stiles pulled away from Derek’s neck with a gasp.

“Hey!” Stiles tried to sound like that actually bothered him when it was quite the contrary.

“Do you want me to drop you?” Derek huffed with a grin. “Keep that up and it may happen.”

Stiles pouted.

“Bed first.”

A moment later Derek plopped Stiles on the soft bed with a bounce, then lowered himself down over Stiles.

Derek took a moment to appreciate the view before running his fingernails down the other’s sides. He took pleasure in watching Stiles squirm. Stiles’ stomach spasmed from the light drag of nails on sensitive skin and took in a staggered few breathes. Stiles looked down with an airy chuckle only for it to be squelched immediately by the look in Derek’s eyes. His eyes were dark, and arousal dripped from every part of his expression.

Stiles swallowed thickly. He looked to the ceiling and asked the gods for mercy, while simultaneously thanking them for making this wet dream come true. When Stiles looked back down, a small smirk had worked its way to Derek’s mouth. The muscles in Derek’s shoulders rippled as he crept up the length of Stiles’ torso. Derek lowed himself with an ease that Stiles found incredibly sexy and began marking his way across and down the other’s chest. Stiles’ breath hitched every time Derek nipped at his skin, but then a smooth moan would flutter from his lips when Derek would soothe the area with his tongue before moving to the next spot.

Before long Stiles was pushing Derek’s shoulders. He looked at him with a small pout and Derek returned with a look of confusion.

“I can’t take any more teasing,” Stiles whined in a small, pitiful voice. Derek smiled softly and leaned up to kiss Stiles.

“I’m sorry,” Derek chuckled. Stiles only pouted harder. Stiles looked from the bedside table to Derek’s small desk then back to Derek questioningly. Derek got the hint and crawled to the upper corner of his bed, his torso over Stiles’ face. Stile took this opportunity to get his revenge and marked Derek’s abs with a few bite marks of his own. Derek grunted from the new sensation and the weird position he was in while retrieving the lube and condoms. Stiles looked rather pleased with himself when Derek came back down and met the other face to face.

Derek shook his head and kissed Stiles while working to get both of their pants off. The cute moment was forgotten, and attention quickly zeroed back in on their, now all but neglected, erections. Stiles took in a sharp breath when Derek deliberately dragged the back of his hand down the hard length of Stiles’ dick. His impatience was back with a vengeance. Stiles tapped Derek on the hip encouraging him to move faster. Derek rid Stiles of his pants first, throwing them backwards into the void. His own pants were not long behind them. Derek slid his hand past the waistband of Stiles’ underwear and rolled his hand over the head of Stiles’ dick, smearing the pooled precum around. He jerked Stiles off once, then twice, then a third time for good measure (and to hear that pretty noise Stiles had made again).

Stiles whined. Derek pulled his hand up Stiles’ dick slowly and then out of his boxer briefs. Stiles’ hip thrust up slightly, following the sensation. Derek prompted Stiles’ hips up and slid him out of the last article of clothing separating the two. Derek threw those aside too before cupping Stiles under the hips and hoisting him into his lap. Stiles /yipped/ again from the sudden position change. He looked down to watch as Derek opened the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. Derek leaned down to capture Stiles’ lips. With one finger, Derek massaged Stiles, rubbing circles around his entrance. Stiles let out a whimper when the tip of Derek’s finger slid past the tight ring of muscle.

“You okay?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded and Derek went back to kissing him. Distracting him with the strong and careful glide of his tongue against Stiles’.

Stiles was floating between the uncomfortable stretch of Derek’s fingers and the intoxicating way he kissed. Every time Derek would add another finger, he’d nip at Stiles’ lip or suck on his tongue. That added pressure took away from the intrusion of the new finger until Derek had is smoothly pushed in alongside the others. Derek took his time opening Stiles up. By the time he was done Stiles was a whiny mess. His patience was run so thin he was shamelessly bucking his hips trying to rut his dick against Derek’s abs while also fucking himself further onto Derek’s fingers.

Derek chuckled and Stile huffed.

“Derek Hale, you better not be laughing at me while you have me pinned to your lap, _not_ _fucking_ me.” Stiles cried up at the other. Derek shut Stiles up with another firm kiss.

“Don’t wanna hurt you, baby.” Derek cooed at Stiles’ testiness. Stiles melted at the pet name. Derek sat back up and rolled on the condom before slicking himself with more lube. Derek repositioned Stiles and went to line himself up with Stiles’ prepped hole, but was met with a small but firm, “wait,” from below him.

Derek froze.

Stiles took a deep breath but then broke eye contact, a sudden wave of embarrassment washing over him.

Derek waited.

Stiles took another breath and looked Derek dead in the eyes and huffed out, “Can I ride you?” with the determination of a kid buying their first bike. Derek chuckled at the intensity which only made Stiles blush and start to backpedal. Stiles was stopped by a smack to his thigh and an endeared nod from Derek.

The two repositioned and Stiles threw his leg around Derek’s waist. Stiles took a moment. He stroked Derek a few times, enjoying the little huffs and moans that Derek made. Stiles then lined himself up. He sunk slowly down on Derek’s dick. Stiles let out small, high pitched moans and grunts as he slid down and bottomed out. He looked down at Derek through hooded eyes and it took everything in Derek to not thrust up into Stiles then and there. Stiles took Derek’s hands from where they were on Stile’s thighs and ran them up to his waist. Stiles placed his hands onto Derek’s abs for stability and then lifted himself up, feeling the slow drag of Derek against his inner walls. Stiles hummed, his head rolling in a circle, and his eyes blinking slowly. Without warning, Stiles then dropped down hard onto Derek’s dick.

Derek gasped and gripped Stiles’ hips hard enough to leave bruises. Their eyes met and Stiles’ winked, his coy act gone. Stiles set a disorienting fast pace. Derek couldn’t keep his mind straight. Stiles fucked himself down, moaning at the pleasure. The sound of skin smacking against skin quickly filled the room. Stiles reveled in the stretch he felt of Derek’s length hitting deep inside him. Stiles curved his back and angled himself so Derek would hit that tight bundle of nerves. Stiles moaned long and loud when he found his prostate and just seated himself to let the waves flow over him. Stiles’ head lulled back as he rocked his hips forward. Derek took the lapse in Stiles’ dominance to take the reins. Stiles found himself up and on his back with a yell and a giggle. Derek repositioned them and then thrust back into Stiles with no mercy.

Derek set a pace that was both punishing and mind-numbingly good. Stiles’ mouth fell open, helpless in stopping the constant stream of moans and hummed out “mmhms,” and “fuck yeah”s. Derek found Stiles' prostate in only a few thrusts and then abused it. Stiles gripped the sheets with one hand and Derek’s forearm with the other. Derek’s hands held Stiles’ hips firmly into the mattress. which although Stiles couldn’t feel now, he was sure he’d feel it in the morning. Stiles’ thighs tensed where they were wrapped around Derek’s waist and held him close. Stiles felt his stomach coil and a burning heat creep up from his groin.

“Der…Derek, I’m close.” Stiles stuttered out amongst moans.

“Fuck…” Derek huffed when Stiles clenched around him _hard_. His hips faltered on one thrust and was sloppy with the next. He laid forward, pressing his chest to Stiles’, and bit the sensitive junction of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. Stiles let out a desperate mewl.

“Come, baby,” Derek ordered against Stiles’ skin.

Stiles saw white. He screwed his eye shut as the heat engulfed his body and he came in hot stripes up his and Derek’s chest. Everything went fuzzy. Derek thrust a bit harder chasing his own orgasm and Stiles whined from the growing oversensitivity. Derek’s pace faltered and he came into the condom, his hips pressed tight against Stiles’. Derek huffed a few breathes, holding still before he slowly pulled himself from Stiles. Stiles whimpered and gasped at the empty feeling where Derek’s dick had just filled him so perfectly.

“Shh, baby.” Derek leaned in and shushed Stiles through a kiss. Stiles rolled into Derek’s arms when he laid down next to him, the condom having been tossed and a towel appearing from nowhere. Stiles hummed as he was cleaned and then was engulfed in Derek’s warmth.

They laid there in silence and let the afterglow take over them. After several silent minutes, Stiles sat up a bit on his elbow and looked down at Derek with a slightly confused look on his face. Derek returned the look.

“I came untouched,” Stiles said, more as a question than a statement.

“Yeah, I guess you did.” Derek nodded with a grin.

Stiles hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t think I’ve done that before.” He commented before settling back into Derek’s chest. Derek didn’t quite know how to respond, so he didn’t. He laid there in silent pride and ran his fingers in small circles on the small of Stiles’ back. The two started to drift off into sleep, neither caring to ask if staying the night was an option. Both just assumed that was how the night was going to go.

\---------

Stile woke up the next morning with a deep and dull ache settled in his spine and the haze of sleep still heavy over him. He moved to stretch out but froze when he felt resistance. Every nerve in his body at once became acutely aware of the body that lay up against his back. His mind stalled a moment as he panicked momentarily before settling back down when everything clicked back into place. His muscles slowly began to untense when he felt the small puffs of air that were hitting his neck from where Derek’s face was pressed rather close to his skin. His skin prickled as he mapped the points of contact between the two in his mind: the way his back molded in to fit Derek’s muscled chest, how Derek’s arm crooked perfectly at the elbow to fit around his waist, how their legs were tangled but didn’t feel awkward, and how his breathing had now settled back to match that of Derek’s relaxed sleeping pace.

Stiles thought for a moment that this was the most comfortable he’d felt with someone in a really long time, and that started to scare him. His mind started to drift to all the implications of that feeling. That’s when Derek huffed a small sigh and shifted, pulling Stiles closer to him, and Stiles stopped fretting. He instead chose to sink back into the comfort of that lazy morning feeling and let himself drift back off into sleep.

When he came back to, he didn’t feel Derek’s weight against his own. Stiles rolled onto his back, stretching, and groaning in confusion. He blinked, looking around the room for any clues as to where the other had gone, only finding instead a folded t-shirt and a pair of boxers on the bedside table with a bright yellow post-it on top that read “FOR YOU :) .” Stiles flopped back down on the pillows, closing his eyes for a moment longer before rolling over and pushing himself out of bed.

After dressing himself Stiles made his way out of the room, vaguely remembering the layout of the apartment from the night before. You can’t blame him for his lack of attention to detail when he had Derek’s mouth attached to his neck and Stiles was wrapped around him like a koala, praying he wouldn’t get dropped…and that Derek would not stop doing that thing with his tongue. Stiles’ hand absentmindedly drifted up to his neck where he pushed lightly, reveling in the memories as he rounded the corner to find Derek drinking from a mug and leaning against the kitchen counter.

“You couldn’t spare a pair for me?” Stiles chuckled, gesturing towards Derek’s sweatpants as he leaned against the kitchen’s threshold.

“I thought this would be better, which…” Derek paused, gesturing back at Stiles, who had the rather large t-shirt tucked into the waistband on one side. The rest of the fabric fell bunched at his hip and then cascaded past the hem of the boxers on Stiles’ left side. “…I was right.” Without tucking it in, Stiles looked as if he wasn’t wearing pants, and that wasn’t the look he wanted to go for this morning. The t-shirt was larger than any shirt Derek should even have in his closet, and Stiles had wondered why he had a shirt this big in the first place. Derek’s gaze roamed appreciatively over Stiles, leaving Stiles momentarily at a loss for words.

“Coffee?” Derek offered, filling the silence.

Stiles nodded, cleared his throat, and stepped into the kitchen. He came to stand awkwardly next to Derek. As Derek reached to fill a mug that had been sitting on the counter already, Stiles took a risk and ran his hand lightly up Derek’s arm and rested it on his shoulder. Stiles looked up at Derek sheepishly, a question of whether that was ‘okay’ sitting unspoken between them. Derek responded by pulling Stiles’ hand away, replacing it with the coffee mug, stepping behind Stiles to reach for the refrigerator to pull out cream, all while keeping his unoccupied hand trailing along Stiles’ arm, up to his shoulder, and down to the small of Stiles’ back. A light blush dusted Stiles’ cheek at how domestic the whole sequence felt. He just smiled down at the coffee as he mixed in the cream and sugar.

“Sooo,” He drew out as he turned to face Derek, who in turn caged him on one size with an arm resting on the lip of the counter, his other hand still resting in the small of Stiles’ back.

“So,” Derek replied, but it was more of a question.

“What…what exactly…was this?” Stiles struggled to find the right way to ask.

Derek paused a moment. “I’m not really sure what you mean.” Derek’s eyebrows knit together in actual confusion. Stiles just tilted his head and gave Derek the _‘Come On’_ look.

“I mean, what is this that we are doing?” Stiles pointed back and forth between himself and Derek before taking a sip from his mug. “I mean…” He didn’t bother finishing that sentence.

Derek took a deep breath and huffed it out. “I figured this is us acting on an attraction that has clearly been there for a while.” He said with a shrug. “That is…unless I’m the only one who has been interested in furthering _this_ past class projects and almost meet-ups at Morde.”

Stiles just stared up at the other. Derek took a half step back, worried he’d said the wrong thing. Stiles responded by resting his hand on the other’s forearm.

“I mean…Yeah.” He stuttered out.

“Okay, good,” Derek offered, shifting his weight, returning that half step forward. Stiles set his mug on the counter behind him.

“Good,” He repeated. The distance between them shrunk until the two were chest to chest, with Derek’s arms bracketing Stiles in, his back pressed to the counter. “I didn’t want this to be a one and done kind of thing.” He said looking down.

Derek cleared his throat, forcing Stiles to look up at him. “I’m not the kind to hit and run.” He said lowly, leaning into Stiles’ ear. A shiver went down Stiles’ spine. He chuckled shyly from embarrassment. Stiles closed the distance between them. It wasn’t a rushed or heated kiss. It wasn’t one that was necessarily going to lead to anything more. But, it was the kind of kiss that showed intention. Stiles felt the corner of Derek’s lip pull up into a smirk and Stiles broke the kiss with an eye roll. Derek chuckled, smiling now.

“So, you going to explain that little cowboy game you played last night?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles looked back at Derek in confusion before it all rushed back to him. Stiles buried his face into Derek’s collarbone and groaned out an embarrassed, “oh my god…” Derek chuckled, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist and rocking the two of them a bit.

They lazed around Derek’s apartment until after one, cuddling on the couch and talking for most of the late-morning hours. Stiles confessed that he started doing his work in the student center because he wanted to see Derek, and Derek admitted that he had figured. They established that Stiles hadn’t made a move because he was…well, Stiles, and Derek hadn’t made one because he was afraid Stiles wouldn’t actually go for him because of his mildly cold exterior. They also talked about lighter topics like favorite foods and places to hang out and movies, which led them to watch _10 Inch Hero_ , a movie Stiles defended the choice of for about 5 minutes while Derek leaned back and watched Stiles adoringly. Stiles’ stomach growled towards the end and the two decided it was about time for Stiles to head out.

“You know, that means you’d have to move.” Derek laughed, referencing the spot where Stiles was still laying against Derek’s side, the elder’s arm still wrapped around his waist.

“But I’m comfortable,” Stiles whined. He knocked his head back onto Derek’s shoulder and pouted up at him. “I know I have to get going…but I don’t want to.” Derek hugged Stiles closer to his side and pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

“Maybe we could go out for dinner,” Derek suggested. “Tonight, I mean.” He clarified and smiled down at Stiles.

“I’d like that.” Stiles smiled back up at Derek. He got dressed and Derek gave him a ride back to his dorm. They shared a quick kiss before Stiles got out and made his way up to his room, closing the door and pressing his forehead to the mirror on the back, a content smile creeping its way across his face. Stiles turned, his face falling immediately when he was met with Scott’s smug and knowing face beaming from where he sat at his desk on the other side of the small dorm.

“Shut up!” Stiles retorted, a bright red blush rushing up his face.

**Author's Note:**

> (sort of) Short and (kind of) Sweet. This was going to be longer but I liked it better where it ends here, rather than fucking up their relationship with a two-bit plot conflict. Hope you liked it as well! Thanks for the read.


End file.
